Born To Die
by LineChokor
Summary: In a world where the Hunger Games still exist, but volunteering doesn't, Primrose Everdeen finds herself sucked into a life death situation with an old family friend, and a familiar baker boy. Both are willing to die for her to get home even with the 2 victors rule. But what she doesn't know is that both have different ways but same reasons. Will she die or not? Catoniss. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! This is my new story. I hope you all like it. I think you'll find it interesting. I had fun writing this chapter, and I hope you'll like it.**

**After a lot of thinking, I decided to name this Born To Die. It somehow describes the whole Hunger Games situation. How we really are born to die, but we persist so much to make our time even a bit longer. We can never really win against fate. Plus the inspiration came from Lana Del Rey's song, "Born To Die". Creative, I know:P**

**Also, this is a Catoniss, not a Prato (Prim and Cato). That's an odd couple, maybe I'll actually try writing it someday.**

**Some things may be different from the book. Like, Katniss is 17, not 16, which means that Prim is 13. Katniss's father didn't die when she was 11 like in the book, but when she was 15. I have no idea why I did that, but whatever.**

**I hope you enjoy this, since I am a sucky writer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, or the quote by John Green's character. (Augustus Waters in _the fault in our stars)_**

I am glued to the ground, unable to move, to speak, to save her. My little sister. She's taking small steps to the stage, shaking, hands on her side. I want to scream, shout, do something. Anything. But I can't. One of the stupid Panem laws: no volunteers at the Reapings. In my opinion, it was always a bad law. But now, when my own sister is picked, it's more than that, it's a heartless rule.

I can't just stand aside while my poor, inexperienced sister gets thrown into a death situation. I have no problem having my name picked. I, at least, have knowledge in survival. I am a hunter, I was raised in the woods, I know its every big and small, unlike Prim, who would cry whenever I would bring home dead game. She is selfless, and that's not good in the Games; putting other before herself, it's honorable, but could get her killed.

I clamp a hand over my mouth to refrain from screaming, therefore having the Peacekeepers surrounding me, probably taking me to jail or torturing me. On second thought, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. Anything but forcing me to watch my own sister killed.

She's standing there, slightly crying, holding my gaze. It's too much. It's too much to know that someone you love and care about deeply is going to be massacred for entertainment while you're standing, watching. It's both humiliating and torturing.

And I hate the Capitol for that.

Some of my worries disappear when Effie picks Peeta's name. This way, Prim has a chance of being one of the two victors along with him, of coming home. Peeta is strong, well-built. I have no doubt he'll protect her for me. And I'll know he'll do that because he knows how much she actually means to me. I used her as an excuse when he told me he likes me a year ago. We're not a couple now, we're more like best friends –not as close as me and Gale though. I was partially lying. Prim did mean to me, but I refused him because I was already taken.

I've been for the past three years by Cato Hadley, a close family friend. Even though there was a year gap between us, I was in love with him. I was a stubborn girl –I still am– and ignored my feelings for him even though they were there, when clearly I was head over heels.

We first met when I was 7 and he was 8, he tagged along a victory tour with his mentor. Of course like anyone from District 2, he was obnoxious and arrogant, we hated each other at first, fought with each other, tricked each other. It wasn't until his last week here that Haymitch and Brutus almost shoved us into Haymitch's house in the Victor's Village, that I started tolerating him. By the end of the week, we were inseparable, I even showed him my woods. He told me he didn't want to participate in the Hunger Games, that his parents didn't want him to, but he had to. His family was almost poor, compared to the other District 2 residents. He was going to win and become rich, he even promised to come and take me to the Capitol, a place of lavishness. He promised to get rid of the poorness that was surrounding me and my family.

When I asked him why he was so sure he's going to win, he said that he has the best swordsmanship skills. He demonstrated his fighting techniques, and I taught him how to use the bow and arrows.

When departing, he made another promise to come back every year for me, that we'll keep in touch through letters.

At fourteen, he declared his love for me, and I didn't hesitate to tell him I love him back. We kissed for the first time, it left me breathless and craving more from his moist lips. We stayed together even after my father's death two years ago, he was here every step of the step of the way, and I couldn't love him more than I already did.

Across from me, on stage, Peeta slightly nods at me, I wouldn't have noticed it if I wasn't already staring, silently letting me know that he'll do whatever it takes to protect Prim.

When Effie Trinket, our bubbly district escort, guides them in, I practically run to Prim's door and wait until the Peacekeeper lets me in.

I instantly wrap my arms around her small fragile figure, and banish the plaguing bad thoughts from both our minds.

"You'll be safe, alright? Peeta and Haymitch are both there to help you. Listen to Haymitch, no matter what, he knows what he's doing." I comfort here, patting down her hair. "When worse comes, you'll just adorable people to death." I joke to ease the tension, causing her to laugh a bit before stiffening.

"I don't want to kill, Katniss. I don't want anyone to die." She says sniffing, tears shining in her eyes, ready to flow down. I look at her understandingly, she's too young –only thirteen– to be put in this kind of situation.

"I know, Prim. I know. But hopefully, you won't have to since Peeta is with you." I say. Suddenly, I have a great idea to cheer her up. I look down on my dress until I spot the gold mixing with the outfit's baby blue. I detach the pin from my dress's collar and give it to her. It's dad's Mockingjay pin, it brought him luck and kept him safe. He was wearing it the day he died. I guess that says something.

"It will bring you luck." I say. She stares open-mouthed at it, and I reach out and close her fingers around it.

"Dad's pin?" she asks, still staring at my hand over hers.

"Yeah. When you wear it, just remember that dad is watching over you." I say, slightly smiling.

"Thank you." She says, releasing the tears that she was struggling to hold at bay. Discretely, mother joins our embrace. They both cry, but not me. I have to stay strong for them. I always have, and I always will.

When Peacekeepers take us out, I tell mother to go home. We will not going to be at the train station, it will be filled with swarms of reporters and photographers, aching to take pictures of this year's tributes.

I knock once before entering the room where Peeta is kept in. He's looking at me, expecting me to come. Any traces of tears are gone from his face.

I suddenly feel guilty, I always take everything Peeta gives, but never give back myself. I can't stand knowing he'll help me and my sister when I decline the only thing he wants.

I abruptly throw myself into his strong arms, rest my head on his shoulder and sob. He smells of cinnamon and bread, his natural scent from spending so much time baking. It's the same where I have been just minutes ago, except this time, I am Prim, and he is me, and I am not the one who will fight and kill, he is.

He just holds me, presenting himself as the replacement for the comfort I want. Cato. I feel so selfish right now, so I extract myself from the hug and look at him, really look at him. I notice things I have never seen before. The way his eyebrows scrunch together when he looks at me, trying to decipher me. His incredibly long and blond eyelashes that reach his cheek when he blinks. The small, almost imperceptible, mole on the corner of his mouth.

He is beautiful, but I am not the one for him.

"Thank you, Peeta. For everything." I say sincerely, kissing his cheek.

"Don't mention it. I did nothing." He says and I stare at him disbelievingly. What he did for me was hardly called nothing. But I shut up and decide to let it go.

"Stay safe, Peeta. And keep her safe." I warn.

"I will protect her with my own life." He promises. I feel a pang in my heart. That doesn't mean he's coming back here, even if she does. I don't want to lose a great friend. I don't want to lose the boy with the bread.

"I talked to my father," he interrupts the silence, "and he is going to take care of you and your mother, since I will be in the arena."

"Thank you." I choke out in appreciation. "I don't deserve you in my life, Peeta. I never did." I say looking down. He grabs my chin, making me look directly into his eyes.

"That's not true." He speaks softly. "If anything, it's the other way around. I don't deserve you." I scoff at him.

"I broke your heart." I say avoiding his gaze.

"It was a privilege having my heart broken by you*, Miss Everdeen." He confesses, giving me one of his many smiles that he only saves for me. "I am going to miss you." He confesses when I didn't say anything.

"Me too, Peeta. Trust me, me too." And I will, he's been such a good friend, he didn't care about being seen with someone from the Seam, he used to spend time at my worn-down place and even calling it lovely. He's polite, sincere and true. I am going to miss him in my life.

I hug him one last time when the Peacekeepers come and escort me out. There's one more thing to do. I have to remind Haymitch of something. He bumps into me when the Peacekeepers let me go. I don't waste any time by pushing him into a deserted room.

"Haymitch, you have to promise me you're going to help them." I say.

"I promise."

"That means that you will not get drunk. You will not leave them to work for themselves. You have to train Primrose with weapons, force her to, because she won't do it willingly." I insist.

"Okay, sweetheart. I know how to do my job." I bite down the urge to throw some sarcastic remark at him for saying that.

"Peeta and Prim have to come back here. Both." I declare persistently.

"Hold on, Peeta is going to help her in the arena?" he asks, shocked.

"Yeah, he assured me he's going to do it." I reply.

"Wow, the girl has some pretty good allies in the arena." He says looking anywhere but me. I'm confused.

"Wait, allies?" I question.

"Yeah." Still no eye contact.

"Why? Who's going to be in the arena?" I ask, dumbfounded.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry." He says, squeezing my arm in reassurance. "Brutus just told me."

"Told you what?" I can almost hear my heartbeat in my ears, my throat tightening. It's like my body is reacting to whatever Haymitch is about to say before my own brain.

"Cato's name has been picked." I open my mouth in shock, I am paralyzed. The only thing I can do is squeeze my eyes shut and let the darkness reign. This cannot be happening. I mumble no over and over again, as if saying it will prevent it from happening.

Not only am I going to lose a sister and a best friend, but also a lover.

Because Cato is going to fight in the Hunger Games along Prim and Peeta.

**So, how do you find this? Not a real cliffhanger, but how do you find the plot and everything? Should I continue this? Or should I not?**

**Tell me what you think, please.**

**Love. **

**Line.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone :D I'm back! Thank you for all the nice reviews, follows and favorites. Keep 'em up! **

**A huge mega thanks to: ChloeKingfanatic1894, sundragongs9, Dramione-Fan 17, frustratedpopcorn, destinyblue and the 2 guests for reviewing. :)**

**You guys are so lucky that I am an overachiever and that I wrote this chapter at the same time as chapter 1. Nothing much happening here, but hey, it's a chapter nonetheless. **

**Please read AN at the bottom. Very important.**

**Sorry for any grammatical or punctuation mistakes.**

**Enjoy, and review. ****J**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games series. It belongs to Suzanne Collins and she wouldn't let me borrow it!**

Katniss's P.O.V.

It was one of two choices: either stay at home and have privacy but no comfort because mother isn't exactly the type of comfort I am looking for –since Prim is not here, I am not going to address her or be nice to her, it's unnecessary–, or be present at the square, have comfort but no privacy whatsoever. You can guess which one I chose by the roar of the crowd when Prim and Peeta occupy the huge screen. They both are put on fire, fiercely representing District 12, screaming that we are not to be ruled out of the competition.

I have to give it to their amazing stylist, he actually knows what he's doing, unlike previous stylists. It could've been worse, like them being naked and covered in gray coal dust.

They both are wearing matching outfits, fire flickering behind them. Prim's makeup is light against her pale skin, except the dark eye shadow on her eyes, giving her a smoldering appearance.

Peeta looks extremely handsome, flames suiting him. The black of the suit in total contrast with his skin complexion and blond hair. But no matter how beautiful he looked, he was nothing compared to Cato.

Cato was wearing a golden gladiator outfit. Although it covered his chiseled chest, it completely revealed his big and toned arms, from shoulder to hand. The gold of the outfit made the color in his eyes pop. That's my man, waving and winking at the crowd –that didn't bother me. It wasn't until his district partner tries to hold his hand that jealousy courses through my veins. But it quickly cools down when he shakes her off.

I smirk inwardly at her. _He's taken, back off!_

Once President Snow gives his typical speech consistent of three sentences, and the screen flickers one time before turning black, I head home with Gale tagging along.

"Would you like some tea?" mother asks him when we sit next to the fireplace, after we ate the game we shot this morning –the place was busy with Peacekeepers, so we couldn't trade.

"Yes, please." He accepts. We sit there, huddled next to the fireplace, talking about the Tribute Parade, and Prim, Peeta and Cato.

When Gale leaves, I clean up a bit and head to bed. Something feels wrong sleeping alone, there's no warmth emanating from Prim, while she's hugging me. So I do the only thing that can help me sleep; I grab Prim's pillow and hug it, imagining it as her, and fall asleep to the sound of the only heart beating. Mine.

Prim's P.O.V.

I can't believe that Cato is here, participating in the Hunger Games. I am shocked to say the least. At the Tribute Parade, when he locked eyes with me, he made an upward motion with his eyes. I didn't understand what he meant until Haymitch told me there was a roof above our floor. How could Cato possibly know about it? I don't dwell on it and change my clothes.

I push the door open to reveal the roof, an open space lit up with only rays of the white, slightly obscured by the clouds, moon. It's quite large to be honest, half of it not actually roofed, when the other slightly roofed half forms the garden. It's beautiful, filled with every known plant. I wonder why they have all of this in the Training Center. It's weird. I slowly walk into the open space to find not only numerous kinds of plants, but also flowers.

I softly gasp when I stumble upon a batch of katniss' and primroses aligned next to each other. My eyes tear up at the sight of the flowers we were named after. With all that has happened today, the train ride here, the transformation with my prep team and stylist Cinna, the Tributes Parade and seeing Cato, Katniss managed to slip my mind.

I feel awful about it. I forgot my own sister when I am sure that she is thinking about me right now. I miss her so much. I wonder what she's doing right now. Probably sleeping or talking with Gale at home. Does she miss me as much as I miss her? People would say that I am being clingy or something, but they don't understand our relationship.

She's more of a mother than a sister to me, more than my own biological mother will ever be. She took care of me, fed me, pretty much kept me alive. She would look at me disapprovingly when I would be nice to mother, but she doesn't understand; I am doing it to honor dad's memory. I know he wouldn't accept us treating mother this way, but I am trying. Thank God I managed to coax her into coming back to her normal self –well, partially normal self.

At the mention of dad, I grasp the Mockingjay pin on my sweater real tight. I hope he's really watching over me like Katniss said.

"Prim," I hear a husky voice saying softly from behind me. Turning around, I don't think for a second before leaping into Cato's waiting opened arms.

"Cato," I whisper. I missed the way he smells, the way he talks, I missed _him_.

"How are you holding up_, _Prim?" he asks once we separate. He leads me to the ledge, helps me up and over it so we're sitting at the edge of the roof. I am not scared of falling over, Haymitch told me about the force field surrounding the roof –and even if something happened, I have Cato.

"I try to be strong, you know? Not just for me, but for Katniss as well. She is trying to be strong for me at home, so the least I can do if I don't make it back is to be strong for her now." I elaborate. I am not your average thirteen year old girl. I think I was forced to grow up early with the Games, dad's death and everything.

"Speaking of Katniss," he looks regretfully at me, obviously ashamed that we are not talking about me. I give him a slight smile in return. I really don't want to talk about myself just as much as I don't want to hear false promises about going back home –even if the person who's lying to me is Cato. "how is she?" While I am not your average teen, Cato is. He is aw so love struck.

"She's good, hunting with Gale at morning and spending the rest of the day and night with me." I smile.

"What about that Mellark kid?" he asks, trying to be aloof about it, looking at the sky, but I always knew. He didn't like him at all, ever since Katniss sent him a letter about Peeta's crush.

"I am not going to lie to you, but she was getting closer to him before he got picked." A low growl makes its way from his chest, through his throat and out of his mouth. "But she put him in his place when he told her he likes her." I say to ease his mind.

"So she told him she has a boyfriend?" he asks, quirking his eyebrow.

"No, I don't think she did." I say looking down. "She didn't tell anyone about it besides Gale and Madge." I defend my sister when I see his knuckles turning white from the tightness of his fists. "She's not ashamed to be with you, but you know how she is, keeping her life private and all that." I tried assuring him.

Sighing, he lets out a quiet "I know."

"And she didn't want to break his heart by saying that she's with the hottest guy in all of Panem." I joke.

"You think I'm the hottest guy in Panem?" he smirks at me, back into his former chill self.

"I wouldn't say the hottest, but you come close second after Finnick Odair." I tease him. He huffs in return. Apparently I have offended his ego.

"I am hotter than Finnick Odair."

"No, you're not. I was preserving your feelings when I said that." I giggle.

"I am going to get you for that." He playfully threatens, a mischievous glint taking over his eyes.

In one move, he quickly has me on his lap tickling my sides. My body shakes with suppressed laughter. I will not give him the satisfaction! However, my eyes betray me by watering.

"No, Cato! Please stop!" I scream, having enough.

"Say that I am hotter than Finnick Odair!" he demands.

"Cato Hadley is hotter than Finnick Odair!" I exclaim. "But I can't guarantee you that Katniss believes that." I tease again once he lets me go. I can't help it, it's so fun to annoy him that I just want to do it over and over again.

"Okay, that's it. You brought this upon yourself!" he says before plunging at me. My back is against the floor. Bad move. I shriek and start laughing out loud when he starts tickling my exposed stomach, making his way to my sides.

"Someone help me!" I yell, but it got muffled by my laughter. My sides are burning by now. I just want him to stop. Why did I have to be ticklish?!

"Prim?" comes Peeta's worried voice. "Hey, get off of her!" he says, pouncing on Cato, trying to get him off, using his fists. Cato lies on top of me to shield me, but having enough, he abruptly stands up, throwing Peeta off balance –who was almost climbing on top of Cato at the time. Turning around, he grabs his shirt collar and pushes him away, rending him stumbling backwards. Peeta is unsteadily gaining composure, so he throws the first punch at Cato, but he's a Career and sees it coming so he fends it off by grabbing it. His hand is again grabbing Peeta's shirt, hauling him up to his own level. He inspects him up and down before smirking at him.

"So _you're _the famous Peeta Mellark?" He uses a demeaning tone like he's disgusted by him. Cato at first hated District 12 and its people, but after being friends with Katniss, he learned to respect them –and by respect I mean not openly showing how much distaste he feels.

"Yes, I am." Peeta says before clearing his throat and standing tall. "And you are?" I don't know if I could call it being bravery or idiocy standing up to Cato. He could easily snap Peeta's neck, not that he'd actually do it.

"Cato Hadley. Katniss's boyfriend." He says and Peeta's face falls, making Cato smirk some more.

This is not right. Peeta's a good guy. He doesn't deserve this. But most, he doesn't deserve to find out like this, and not from Katniss herself.

Frozen before, I find myself walking slowly towards them, putting my hand on Cato's big bicep.

"Cato, let go of him." I whisper. When he does, I tell him to apologize for which he looks at me like I have grown another head.

"Katniss would want you to." I say in a small voice when he refused. At the sound of her name, his face softens and he quickly apologizes to Peeta who nods in recognition.

Cato turns around, kisses my forehead softly and warns "Avoid the Careers at all times, stay at the survival stations. And also, in training, act like you don't know me."

"But why?" I ask.

"It's for your own good, Primmy." He whispers in my ear, and then says aloud so Peeta can hear "The rest of the Careers are after you guys for stealing the sponsors. So be careful." When he's next to Peeta he whispers something in his ear, which he receives a nod in return, before hopping off the ledge –quite gracefully for someone his size I must say–and disappearing.

Peeta looks at me with a hint of betrayal in his eyes, but nevertheless, takes my hand and helps me hop over to the roof.

Peeta is quiet during the short ride to our floor, but the silence speaks volumes. He is angry. I have never seen him angry but this is not what I expected. I expected yelling, throwing things at the wall –anything really. But what I didn't expect is for him to be gentle with me, the softness of his voice when he asks me if what Cato said was true.

"Yeah, it is." I answer.

"Since when?" he says looking down.

I hesitate a little before replying "Three years ago." His head snaps up when I say that. He purses his lips and nodding. We're in the living room now, where Haymitch is sitting.

"Prim, where have you been?" he addresses me with an unbelievably fake worried tone.

"Drop it, Haymitch. He knows about Cato." I say.

"He knows?" Peeta asks pointing an accusing finger at Haymitch.

"Yeah, why do you think I am helping the girl? First, because you and Cato are going to protect her, and because I already know Katniss." He says bluntly. Obviously he has drunk a few glasses of alcohol.

"Nice to know that I am not being kept in the shadows about everything." Peeta says sarcastically, stomping off to his room. I stare at his retreating form until hear the bang of his door, then look at Haymitch who looks a bit confused in his drunken stupor.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asks innocently. I shake my head at him in disappointment. He practically told Peeta that he worthless, that he isn't exactly helping him, but more like using him to get me out.

"I'll talk to him later. Goodnight, uncle Haymitch." I head to my room. It's not hard to find, I just follow Peeta's trail to his room, it's right next to his.

Movements are obvious from underneath the door. I decide against talking to him, I'll let him cool off first –and that may take a while. Plus I am tired.

After bathing and changing clothes, I lie in my bed and contemplate my chances of survival, which have increased due to the guys' presence.

Even though I feel safe, even though I feel confident, I can't help the anxiety and distress gnawing holes in my armor.

**Again, not much happening here. But do you like it?**

**Anyways, I think I am going to take a pause from writing. It's not because I have no inspiration, believe me, I have plenty of that. But it's just I am tired so much. I wrote 7 chapters in a week, and my brain is… well, let's just say that I don't know what a brain is anymore. As for Blood Sacrifice, it will be a while before it will be updated again, because I wrote chapters 4, 5, 6, 7 and 8 all alone, without consulting Lea beforehand. So basically, I stepped back for a while so she can write chapter 9. So as soon as she writes it (and it's going to be a while, because she's at boarding school) I am going to update. But I have good news; since I started writing chapter 3, I'll continue it, because I am not one to start something and not finish it, and maybe have it up and running by next Sunday. Hopefully.**

**Next chapter is the training scores and interviews, and maybe chapter 4 will be the start of the Games. It's not going to be long because it's going to be from Katniss's point of view. I am thinking of this being like almost 20-ish chapters before I start a sequel. **

**Do you think I am thinking about this too early on?**

**Sorry. Overachiever alert.**

**Any questions or concerns, just PM me. I like talking to my readers ;)**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please review.**

**Lots of love.**

**Line.**


End file.
